Sometimes things just happen
by Edengwen
Summary: Sequel to 'You are part of this team' Sam's past is coming back to haunt him. However right before the deadly shot Ed notices that Sam has been acting odd. He tries to get Sam to talk to him but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sam had been back on the team for a couple of months after he was attacked. His cousin had cleared him for duty after a couple of weeks and his brakes had healed. Tom had gone back to work leaving David alone with Sam. They talked over the phone and the idea of being a uncle again make Sam relax more and much happier in himself but he hated keeping things from his new family.

Team One had worked hard in building bridges with Sam and now they were a family. Wordy and Ed had both invited Sam for dinner to which he took but didn't intend to be fed so much food. He had mentioned this when he had been allowed back to work that he had to work out to get rid of the extra weight that had been forced apon him.

On his first day back he waited for everyone to head to the gym before taking something out of his bag and placing in the set of draws in his locker. A black box to which he never wanted to open, Blain had handed it to him before they had left back to work. He had told him to keep everything that they had talked about secret as it wasn't safe for the team to know. If things changed he would ask if they could be told about it but until then he needed to keep quiet.

Sam had been working with Greg on his negotiation skills, Greg found that Sam was a fast learner and was pleased when Sam had successfully talked down a subject. Dealing with calls involving military or former military was Sam's strong point which Greg knew he would. Sam had talked down a man who had taken people hostage, one of which had been his father-in-law who had called him weak about getting PTSD. Sam had taken over the negotiation when the man had yelled at Greg for not understanding what it was like in a war zone. Sam had stepped in before the father-in-law got a bullet for his mouth. Greg had been impressed with Sam and had told him so.

On that day however Sam felt it was going to be an odd day. He could feel it when he got to the Barn. However nothing made him feel that his gut was true as they hadn't got a call yet. They mainly where in the gym and in the gun cage checking and cleaning their weapons when Winnie called for a hot call. He loved when they got a hot call; it filled his need to save lives, even if he had to kill someone to save others.

The call was about a man holding several hostages in a café, and had threatened to kill them all. However the café was in the middle of a busy high street with large buildings all around it. For this reason Greg asked Winnie to get Team Four off patrol to give them a hand. Troy, the sergeant was only too glad to help as his team were close to the end of their long shift. Like Greg, Troy was a good sergeant and someone to which his team looked up to for help in any form. Sam got on well with Troy and the rest of Team Four but since he was attacked his connection with his own team had become as strong as the one he had with them.

Sam was well liked and well known within the SRU because of his skills as a long-range marksman, he was unbeaten by anyone on the team. Everyone took it to be his training with the Special Forces however when team one had met up with Sam's old unit for a training drill they found that Sam was better than they had ever thought. Sam could easily take out his whole old team if he wanted too, Blain had mentioned to Team One that Sam was too loyal to his country and family to turn rogue but he had mentioned that threatening anyone or anything that Sam loved would be one way to make Sam think about going against his oath.

 _'_ _He isn't going to go rogue, and it's just as well.'_ Ed had thought, as he watched Sam. He couldn't work out a plan to make Sam stand down if someone had threatened the people he cared about and he didn't like the other opinion that he would have to pick. He couldn't kill Sam, not with the relationship that they had built. Their relationship had grown very strong, like brothers. Being both alpha males they hit heads every so often but never to cause problems within the team. Also Sam had helped Ed with odd things like his car, going to the range and helped Ed deal with Clark.

When they got to the location they could see over twenty police cars parked around the site with a couple of ambulances and a fire engine in case anything happened. Greg waited for Troy who joined them a couple of seconds after they arrived. Greg placed Sam as Sierra One with Jules as Sierra Two. Jules quickly collected her kit but then Sam turned to Greg and Troy. "Boss mind if I take Andrew with me as my spotter? It will help me get a good clean shot."

Greg looked at Sam, a little confused with Sam's question as normally Sam went on his own but then Greg looked at Troy and quickly understood. He had noticed that Sam and Andrew were working together more lately and quickly put things together. "Sure Sam." He said and Sam quickly moved away and told Andrew to follow him. Greg looked back at Troy wanting an answer, so Troy covered his mic and spoke. "Andrew wants to become a sniper so Sam is teaching him the calculations and the things that go alone with it." Greg nodded and smiled. He was pleased that Sam was feeling like he belonged with the SRU.

Greg could remember when Andrew had joined the SRU. He was very quiet and didn't really talk to any of the other teams but his drive to learn new things soon got the better of him. Andrew had meet Sam in the range and soon Sam had started helping him to learn the skills needed to become a sniper. Troy knew that Andrew would learn from the best if Sam was teaching him, and he was also glad that Sam had fitted into Team One so well after everything that had happened.

The two sergeants quickly got to work; they made sure the area was secure. Spike quickly got to work trying to find out who this man was and why this was happening. Ed and Troy's TL Scott got to work on the tactical plan to end this whole event if they needed to move in quickly. Wordy an Lou along with the rest of Team Four made sure that the area was secure but also got themselves ready in case they needed to move in.

Sam after picking a perch on the roof of the building across from the scene, they made their way up to the roof. Climbing the stairs in full kit had knocked the air out of them and made them feel very hot. However Sam being use to the hot climate he wasn't worried about it. Andrew however was feeling the effects until they got to the door to the roof and opened the door letting a cool breeze hit them straight in the face.

Andrew watched as Sam lined up his shot very careful but also very quickly. He placed his rifle on the stone wall that lined the roof, Sam did the sniper calculation quickly in his head like he normally did and then took in a breath. Andrew also went into action too and quickly pulled out of his bag the spotters' scope and looked at the scene below. But then he sighed and turned to look at Sam who was looking down his scope at the scene waiting for the word for him to get ready for having to pull the trigger. "How do you do this so quickly?" Andrew asked watching Sam carefully hoping that he didn't take the question the wrong way.

But Sam smiled. Without taking his eye from the scope he answered the question the way he had always answered it. Being from a military family Sam had been training for years to become the best. He was the best in the military and only a few other snipers could come close to beating him at a test. Sam also knew that Andrew was scared; he wanted to become a sniper. But at the same time he was worried about him not been able to take a shot. But Sam couldn't be the same or feel it as he had never done before. He didn't feel for the people he had killed in the military until Matt.

Sam drove his mind away from those dark thought and answered Andrew with a smile. "Drilled into me since I was eight, you will get the hang of it soon enough. It takes time; ask Ed if you don't believe me." Knowing very well what Ed would say to that. However Ed only muttered a few curse words and something about dealing with Sam later. This was heard by everyone and a few chuckles and smirk sounded through the mics. "Ed, Sam play nice." Greg said out loud, stopping arguments from starting. He would let them deal with it when they got back to the Barn.

Soon the call turned dark, the subject had been yelling at Greg who was protected by Wordy and James when he quickly went over. Greg called Scorpio without hesitating. Sam didn't think as his training took over, he pulled the trigger. The subject fell to the ground and the team moved in to cuff him even though were was no chance of the man surviving a head shot as clean as Sam's.

Sam made sure everything was alright below before standing up leaving his rifle in place as it wasn't at any risk of falling. SIU needed his rifle. Sam hated going through this but he knew that it needed to be done, he knew that he had done as he was told and there was a threat to his team mates and his boss. The man wasn't been talked down.

Andrew looked down at the scene from the roof and then sighed. "Don't worry. You will be fine." Sam said patting Andrew on the back before moving away pulling off his gloves. Andrew turned looking at Sam who was stood in the middle of the roof catching his breath and rubbing his face. It had been a long week. Andrew then admitted something that was worrying him, "What if I hesitate?" Andrew said looking at Sam. Sam could see the worry and fear written in Andrew's eyes. Sam knew that they all worried personally that what would happen if they hesitated during a call but Sam didn't know if he was the right person to ask. He had been born into a military family and the fact that he had been training from a young age to become a sniper. Maybe the others could help him more than he could.

"I don't know if I am the right one to ask about that mate." Sam said looking straight at him. Andrew nodded knowing that Sam was military; he had more training than the rest of them. God, Sam was one of the best and he knew that these questions might seem odd to Sam and he guessed that he couldn't ask them but knowing that the rest of the team would be hearing their conversation he guessed on the way back to the barn Troy would talk to him or James would. Sam smiled at Andrew and then nodded his head towards the spotters' scope. Andrew nodded and picked it up; he placed the covers on both ends before kneeling down to put it back in his bag.

A shot came from nowhere, Andrew didn't move. He was frozen by the shot that had cut the silence of the roof top. In his ear Andrew could hear the orders' of Greg and Troy. "Keep under cover. Everyone report?" Andrew knew it was Sergeant Parker's voice. Troy had repeated it but he couldn't move or speak. Fear had taken over him, he had no idea where the shot had come from or who it had been aimed at.

Andrew then heard Ed. "Sam, Andrew status now." Andrew then remembered that he hadn't heard from Sam and Sam was the first one to ask if everyone was ok when shots were fired at them. Andrew then slowly turned his body but keep his head low in case the sniper was waiting for someone stupid enough to pock their head up. But the sight he saw made him feel like he was going to be sick.

Sam was lying on his back, with his hand close to his neck as blood oozed from between his fingers. Andrew froze on the blood that was pooling around Sam's head. Andrew could hear Sam gasp, but he couldn't tell if it was the shock or he couldn't breathe. Andrew quickly crawled over to where Sam was, remembering his training.

But getting close to his friend made him feel like he was going to be sick, Sam was gasping for air as he tried to sop himself from bleeding to death. Andrew quickly added some pressure over Sam's own hand. Hoping that this would help stop some of the bleeding, but he knew that Sam was in a bad way. Andrew then saw Sam's pale face look at him. His eyes were a mixture of pain and shock, but Andrew didn't know which one made him feel worse.

Then in his ear he heard Sergeant Parker ask the same question as Ed, "Sam, Andrew status now." Concern was now in his voice, Andrew shook his head clear and the called through his mic. "Officer down, repeat officer down. Sam has been hit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Eight hours before…

Sam was dreaming. He was back in the middle of the desert looking down his scope at his target. A young man but a dangerous one, he remembered the horrific images of what was left of this man's victims that Blain had shown him. So painful that the other intelligence officers in the room left to vomit. Sam had seen worse sadly. Sam could clearly remembered looking down at the scene and had picked his moment knowing that his actions would stop others suffering the same fate. As he pulled the trigger he saw his target's head fly back with blood and call to the ground. He quickly looked again and saw something that shocked him. A young boy ran other to the body and tried to shake the lifeless body awake. The haunted look in the boy's eyes were too painful for him to look at him anymore and quickly moved away. That look woke him up sweating and breathing heavily. He shook his head and sighed. He hated having that dream but he wasn't going to be haunted by it. He turned over and closed his eyes and slowly drifting back to sleep. However not for long.

Sam groaned when he heard an alarm go off. It was too early. He flung out his arm and slammed his hand on his alarm clock and turned his back on it, he didn't even check the time. He didn't want too. However a few seconds later he heard the sound again. _'I hate that thing'_ Sam thought and finally opened his eyes to find his bedroom still dark.

 _'_ _What time is it?'_ Sam through turning to look at his alarm clock. It read 3:00am. It hadn't been his alarm clock that had woken him up so what was it? Then Sam saw his phone light up next to his alarm clock. He wanted to kill whoever was calling him, it was too early but the number he knew.

It was Blain. Sam quickly picked up his phone and lying on his back with his covers showing his bare chest he answered it. "Blain this better be an emergency or next time I see you I will kill you." He might be a little worried about why his old boss would be calling him at this hour but he had done it before when he was deployed and not remembering the time difference between them.

 _"_ _Sam, I have some more intel on that thing we were worried about."_ Blain said and Sam quickly sat up in bed, now worried.

"What do you know?" Sam said straight away, wanting to know the details behind everything they had talked about.

 _"_ _Well the air strike that Willison, Craig and Paul were secretly involved with worked on cutting their numbers in the area but missed the leaders. We took out three of them but missed two. But it is what we found in one of the compounds we hit that was us worried."_ Sam could hear Blain walk away from what sounds like a unit rolling into the base. _"Sam we found some images."_

Sam was confused so asked "What images?" He could hear a sigh on the end of the line and then could hear Blain take off his cap and rub his head.

 _"_ _They were a few but there are some photos of the same person. You Sammo."_ With Blain's words Sam froze. Minutes past and Sam couldn't believe what he had heard from his old boss. How could images of him turn up in a compound ran by the Taliban? _"Sammo you still there?"_ Blain asked worried about his friend.

"Yer I'm here. What does this mean?" Sam asked not sure what to believe. Was he in danger? But Sam was more worried about his team. Were they going to be targets if he was?

 _"_ _Well, we have briefed the General about it and he has a meeting with the MoD about keeping you safe. Bet he is going to ask you to be put on base protection but don't I guess you aren't going to take it. Other than that you need to keep your eyes open but I don't think there is any threat to you or your team as most of the images are old. Some back to your military days but none from your police days. I checked the other images against military personal and found the others were snipers too or something linked to them mainly their spotters. Guess they were once going to target snipers or spotters but we stopped them. Just don't know why they haven't got newer pictures."_

Sam sighed; he was glad that his friends weren't going to be targeted. That was something that was a weight off his mind. Sam rubbed his eyes and then spoke. "You had to give me a heart attack didn't you?" However Blain didn't laugh, he sighed.

 _"_ _That isn't only thing we found to back up the sniper targeting thing. They are looking for one sniper. They don't have a name only a codename. Sam…they are looking for the Phantom."_

Sam froze; he hadn't heard the name since he left the field. He had hated it when he had heard it for the first time. They had travelled through a village after Sam had taking out a main man in the Taliban to find out that the villagers were calling the sniper 'The Phantom.' One man had told them that the sniper was an act of revenge against the innocent and Allah had sent him to make those people suffer.

Sam liked the idea of people believing he was an angle that was never seen but the name phantom had been used because it was believe that the shooter was a ghost returning to the world of the living but the bad side to it was The Phantom had become a target. He was a marked man which put others at risk. _'What would happen if they found out who he was?_ ' Sam thought. He knew that everyone around him would end up be targeted. He didn't want others to pay for what he had done.

 _"_ _Sam, we will keep this quiet until we know more. Don't I repeat don't tell your team. They haven't been read into your file so they can't know. Just keep your eyes open and let me work from this end. You hear me Sam."_ Blain said, Sam don't want to keep his friends in danger and in the dark about it.

Sam sighed but knew that Blain was right; also keeping this from them didn't change their view of him. Sam liked the fact that they didn't know what he was truly capable of. They knew he was army and part of JTF2 but they didn't know his past which is what he liked.

"I know, I wouldn't say anything. Just keep me in the loop please. I want to know what is going on." Sam said rubbing his face, and sighing. Sam heard the sound of a helo coming close to where Blain was. _"Sure thing. I'll get Red to email you some of the photos which you're in, I need you to look at them and mark where you were when the photos were taken. It will help. Got to go, my transport is here. I will call you when I know more. Keep safe Sam."_

"You too." Sam said as Blain ended the call. Sam dropped his phone onto his bed. He knew every well that he was in trouble if his name had been found. Were the old photos a key to it? Sam didn't know. He knew that he wasn't going to go back to sleep.

He got up and walked to his bathroom and climbed into the shower. The warm liquid poured over his sweaty body. His nightmare had been too real for him and now the news of his past life coming back to haunt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Sam stepped out of the shower, picking up his towel he quickly wrapped it around his waist. In the light he could see the scar that haunted him. He ran his finger along the straight pale scar remembering the pain as the knife was sliced across his body; he had three the same in different parts of his body. None fatal, no, they didn't want to kill him just cause him pain.

He shuddered in the memory. He didn't want to go back there. Picking up the small white towel that he had pulled out of the basket he towel dried his blonde hair. Looking in the mirror he thought _'I need a haircut.'_ His hair was getting a little too long for his liking. He hated having it cut in the military fashion like many of his friends had but he didn't like his hair growing too long because he would normally get some comment about him being blonde or something similar. He remembered all the jokes that the colour of his hair was involved in.

Sam quickly got dressed in his normal jeans and one of his spare military t-shirts. He seem to be wearing them more and more but only because they were comfortable on him. David had said it was his way of feeling safe in his new environment. Sam hated David using physiology on his. It felt like he was back in the military, having tests to see if he was mad after any hard operations or deaths. But sadly he was normally ordered to take them.

Picking up his phone from the bed and putting it in the back pocket of his jeans before heading to the kitchen. The house was still dark; it was too early to be up. Sam didn't have the energy to turn all the lights on so Sam carefully walked through the dark to the kitchen; he did kick over the bin on the way. He mentally reminded himself to pick whatever mess he made when he had at least a couple of coffees in him. Turning on the kitchen light that hung over the breakfast bar, he quickly turned the kettle on knowing that the coffee machine would take too long to make it but he needed something to keep him awake. He had picked it up when David had somehow broken his old coffee machine, he said that it was being used too much and then thing had killed itself.

As he waited his mind went back to the conversation that he had with Blain. The phantom was a part of his past that he didn't want to come to light at all. He knew that everyone would see him differently if they ever knew about what he use to do. He knew that his friends wouldn't treat him the same. So many had died when Sam pulled the trigger, his kill count was some of the best in the world in the terms of Snipers. There was one other that had a similar number, a member of the elite British Special Forces. Sam had met him a few times and liked him; he too was haunted by his past. It was another thing he had in common.

Pouring the hot water in his cup, he left the coffee granules to dissolve into the liquid and then leaving it black walked into his study. He had been worried at first that it would remind him of his father's or grandfather's officers but it didn't. A mixture of both Sam's military and police life seem to flow so easily in the room. New photos mixed in with his military once stood on the shelves with books that his great grandfather had given him before he died. He had died when Sam had first joined the military. A small corner of the study stood his photograph. The one when both were in their military uniforms. That day had been the day that Sam had left for special training with the other snipers. He had been the one to teach Sam to shoot. Those days he remembered so clearly. He missed him.

Putting on his mask of no emotion Sam walked over to his desk and pulled out his laptop. Entering the password to his email, he saw the clearly marked classified email from Red. As he opened it, Sam smiled seeing the photo of the team. They all looked fine with a little message underneath it. It read _'All fine in one piece. Stay safe Rambo.'_

Luckily Red had remembered to attach the images and Sam quickly downloaded them. They were a couple so Sam poured some more of the hot coffee into his mouth. As the images came onto the scene Sam pulled himself towards his laptop and looked carefully at them. Many of them were when Sam was on patrol. He marked on the locations for Blain before he saw one image that made his eyes water. One of the images were of him and Matt. Matt was attacking Sam playfully. He remembered that day; he had called Matt's sister cute. But they were like brothers. He missed him. Pressing print on the image, mentally reminded himself that it wasn't his fault about Matt.

He got back to work. In the end, three of the images were taken inside their FOB, four were taken when he was on patrol and the others were him on operation with the normal soldiers. Someone had been following him on his tours. He just didn't know why?

Sending the email back to Red to hand to Blain, Sam went back to what he had been doing the night before. He quickly looking back at his own personal file looked down at his kill list. He knew that whoever had attacked him was from this past life. Ed, he knew, wasn't letting it go and had still looking. But Sam knew Ed would never find him. He had too himself. He started by looking at the different locations of his missions, Sam made his brain rethink everything that he done trying to find out who could have it been. But nothing rang out. He had been to too many places for his brain to look back so far. In the end he slammed his fists onto his desk and pushed the chair away. He needed to get away. He closed his laptop and put it back into the locked draw in his desk.

He quickly poured the rest of the liquid into his mouth and headed back to the kitchen. He knew that he needed something to eat before heading to the Barn. He put his cup into the sink and pulled out a bowl, milk and some cereal. He didn't want to eat anything, but he knew he had too. He didn't want to pass out because he hadn't eaten, that was one way to get his house guest back as David, before leaving had given Ed his phone number in case anything happened to Sam.

Eating the food over the sink as he shovelled the food into his stomach as fast as he could before picking up his bag that he had packed the night before and switching off the lights, he would clean up when he got home.

He placed his bag into the bike boxes that he had put onto the back of his bike and headed towards the Barn. He knew that the others wouldn't be there yet, they wouldn't at the Barn for a couple of more hours. But he wanted to be on his own for a bit. As he drove into the car park of the Barn, Sam noticed that only Team Four and three cars of Team Two were there. As he pulled his bike next to Troy's car, as Team One were taking over from Team Four part way through their shift.

Sam calmly walked into the Barn with his bag over his shoulder. He smiled when he spotted Scott talking to Winnie at her desk. Scott had been in the SRU nearly as long as Ed. They were both good Team Leaders, and tough cops. Scott looked over to Sam when he spotted him and smiled. "I thought Team One didn't start for another couple of hours?"

Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "Spike's pranking at the moment. Don't want to give him time to get me." Scott burst out laughing and nodded at Sam. "True, as long as he leaves me out of it, I'm happy." Sam nodded and both of them headed towards the locker room.

"So how long till Emma has the kid?" Scott asked as the entered the locker room. Sam had been getting calls from his cousin Tom, about how to deal with an anger woman on hormones? Sam had passed the phone to Ed at that moment and then to Wordy. Being the fathers' of the group they knew better.

"Not long now, think it's going to be an only child as I don't think Tom could deal with everything again." Sam said smiling as he opened his locker, photos of his cousins and their kids. Scott laughed and the muttered so only Sam could hear as Simon walked in. "Wish I had followed that advice." Before walking back to the gym.

Sam shook his head at the statement and then quickly got change into his gym clothes and then headed straight for the punch bag. "You're here early Sammo." Troy said smiling at him, he was planning something. "Fancy some hand to hand training?"

The rest of Team Four moaned and then sighed knowing what was going to happen. They were going to lose. But they liked the challenge of it, and they knew that Andrew hadn't fought Sam yet. "Andrew front and centre." Troy shouted and the others mood away from the mats as Sam watched shaking his head. He knew what was coming.

Andrew climbed off the bike and walked over to Troy. "We are going to do some hand to hand training and you're starting. You have to try to get Sam on the floor." Andrew's face said everything. Andrew knew Sam was former Special Forces and he knew that he was screwed.

"Don't worry Andrew. Sam isn't that good." Simon said slapping Andrew on the back. Sam laughed and looked at Simon. "Didn't I get you on the floor in less than three seconds?" Sam asked smiling at Simon.

"Yer but I let you…" With this statement the rest of the team burst out laughing. "Simon, he did that more than once and after he trained with the rest of us. You got owned." James said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ok, let's get started. Good luck." Troy said as they started. Sam and Andrew started, at first they just tracked each other around the edge of the mats as the rest of Team Four watched. Andrew tried to attack Sam a few times but Sam was able to escape all of them. "Come on, play nice Sam!" Alex said knowing want Sam was doing.

Sam smiled and in three moves had Andrew on the floor with Sam's hand on his chest. "Nice one." Sam said pulling Andrew to his feet. Andrew quickly rubbed his shoulder to which Sam had grabbed to quickly that he had missed all of Sam's movements. "Sorry mate." Sam said seeing that he might have injured his friend. Andrew however smiled. "Next time I will have warning." He looked at Troy knowing very well why he had told him to go first. "Sorry. But you are the longest standing." Andrew seem to glow with that news. "Hey Greg." Troy sad walking towards Winnie's desk and pointing the sergeant. "He let him." Simon shouted, Troy smiled and shouted for a patrol run. As Team Four left the room to get into their uniform and have their last patrol before signing off.

Sam went back to the punch bag when Greg walked in and looked at him, "You're early today Sammo?" Greg said walking towards him. Sam smiled, he knew Greg couldn't read him fully yet but he could tell now when something was wrong or something was annoying him.

"I am fine boss; Blain phoned me to check in and forgot the time difference." Sam said looking at Greg knowing that Greg would know some of it was a lie but not sure which part. Greg smiled and laughed, "I guess that's why you're here so early." Sam nodded and watched as Greg walked towards the locker room; however he stopped and turned to look back at Sam.

"You would tell me if something was wrong?" Greg asked. Sam nodded and then went back to the punch bag. Greg watched Sam, he could tell something was annoying his rookie but he wasn't going to push him. He learnt that Sam wouldn't open up unless he needed too. Greg mentally remembered to ask Ed to keep an eye on him. Those two had grown very close and sometimes childish.

As Greg got changed, he could hear Ed's voice outside. He was joking with Sam about something and he looked up when he entered the room. "Good Morning Greg, looks like we aren't the only early rises here today." Ed said as he opened his locker.

However when Greg looked back from his own locker he found Ed stood in front of him. "What's up with Sammo?" Ed's face reflected in his voice, he was worried. Ed and Sam had grown close over the last few months and had become like an older brother to Sam. That however didn't mean that he wouldn't tell Sam off when he stepped out of line. But also Ed was the one person that could tell when Sam was upset or annoyed with something or someone and knew what to say to make sure Sam calmed down enough to talk or at least not go and deal with it himself.

Greg sighed and thought, _'I should have known this was going to happen.'_ He then sat down on the bench and looked up at Ed. "I don't know. He was here when I turned up and he was training with Team Four. Troy mentioned that he has been here for a while. I did ask him if anything was wrong, and he said he was fine. He said that Blain had phoned him to see how he was and forgot about the time difference. But he isn't telling me anything."

Ed nodded knowing that if Blain had phoned Sam and he was deployed it had to be serious. But he also knew Sam wouldn't tell them what was going on until he was ready. "I'll try to talk to him." Ed said heading to his locker and opening it. Greg looked at Ed; he knew that Ed was able to read the ex-soldier better than he could. "You think it is something serious?" Greg asked walking over to his second.

Ed looked back at Sam's locker and then towards the gym, he knew that Sam wouldn't want them getting hurt if something was wrong or them trying to help him deal with something. He had learnt from Sam's cousins that trusting Sam to come to them was one of the only ways to get him talking. Ed had contacted David and Tom when Sam had struggled in the first few days of being back to work. David had told Ed to carry some painkillers if Sam needed to it to which he did. Tom had told Ed if Sam looked like he was struggling to take him away from the rest of the team and work with him.

Ed turned to Greg and it was clear to the sergeant that Ed was worried. "Something that Tom told me before he left. He said that when Sam avoids questions with other things means that something is on his mind. But also Sam doesn't look like he slept very well does he?"

Greg shook his head and then the both knew that soon Sam would work out that they were talking about him so they quickly got changed, Ed into his gym clothes and Greg into his uniform as he had a meeting with Commander Holleran.

As Greg headed off to the meeting Ed walked back into the gym to find Sam on the treadmill. "Loss something in there?" Sam asked with a smile. Ed smiled back and knew what he meant; he guessed that Sam would have known that they were worried about him.

"Sure you're…?" Ed started to ask but then he saw Sam's face. He stopped and then nodded. "I guess you're fine." Sam nodded and then climbed off the treadmill. Ed hoped that Sam wasn't mad at him as he guessed that Sam knew they were worried about him.

"Here." Sam said throwing a cold bottle of water at Ed. Sam smiled and took a mouth full of the cold liquid from his own bottle of water and then got back on the treadmill. "Thanks." Ed said as he sat down at the weights.

"How's Sophie and Clark?" Sam asked increasing his speed a little at a time. Ed looked up and smiled. He had told Sam that he was coming over for dinner as Sophie wanted to make sure he was ok and Clark hadn't mind but when he met Sam the two clicked. They had started playing a game and somehow Clark was sure that Sam was cheating as he lost every match. When Sophie had called them for dinner, Sam told Clark that it was because of his mad skills in the field. At the end after Sam had gone home, Clark quickly asked him if Sam could come over again. Somehow Ed liked that Clark seem to like Sam and he was glad that Sam seem to trust Ed that he would open up to Clark the way he had done.

"Good but Clark wants to know when you are coming over? Somehow he likes you better than me." Ed said looking at Sam with a faked hurt look on his face. Sam laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Because I am awesome." He said keeping his treadmill at an even pace. Ed smiled and chuckled for starting his work out.

They worked in silence and listening to some music when Wordy walked into the gym having spotted the others in the gym. "Morning Ed, Sam. Where is Greg?" Sam nodded to Wordy as Ed answered his question. "Greg has a meeting with Commander Holleran but don't know how long it will be."

Wordy nodded and then headed to the locker room, leaving Sam and Ed in the gym. However Wordy quickly came back in his gym clothes. "Hey Sam, Shelly wanted to know if you wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner?"

Sam smiled and then stopped his machine. "What is it with your wives…?" Sam started and looked between Ed and Wordy. "…trying to feed me up?" Wordy laughed as he climbed onto the exercise bike. "Well you're family and it's nice not being the only male in the house." Ed smiled and Sam laughed but then shook his head.

They quickly started their own workout when Lou, Spike and Jules walked in asking the same question about Greg and then getting changed to do their own work out which ended up an a bickering match as Lou and Spike argued over who was having the punch bag first. This only ended when Greg walked in stopping at the desk before shouting to his team. "Briefing in ten minutes."

They all headed to the locker room to get changed into the uniforms with the normal conversations that they normally had. Hockey, music and family before heading to the briefing room and starting their morning briefing and all hoping for a quiet shift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They sat in the briefing room waiting for Greg to come in. Spike was still arguing with Lou over the Hockey scores but Spike believed that the last point shouldn't have counted because of something that was against the rules but wasn't used. Lou on the other hand pointed out that as it wasn't used against them it didn't count so the score stood that they had won. Sam and Wordy watched knowing very well that those two wouldn't stop until Sarg walked in or Ed told them that they were doing his head in. Jules was sat watching too but her eyes keep being drawn to Sam, she guessed that he hadn't slept very well as in his eyes she could tell that he hadn't slept very well.

Ed walked in with Greg and Spike's argument ended which Lou getting the last word in. "Ok, we have no warrants or hot calls yet so we will be hitting the gym or working in the range." The team nodded.

Then Greg looked down at his folder that had been in his hand, "But remember that we might be getting some problems from Steven McMackin, after last week's bust there has been some chatter that he might want to make it even. So when we are out there, watch each other's back. Also I know we have had a long week but remember we have the weekend off but let's keep force on the job."

The team nodded knowing very well that if they let their minds wander on other things could get people killed. However the briefing was cut when Winnie walked in with a confused face, "Sorry Sarg but there is someone here for Sam."

All eyes turned to Sam who looked outside the briefing room to see a man in civilian clothes looking uncomfortable around the other officers who were moving around the station. Sam stood up and walked over to the guy. He wasn't military that was clear to him. He was in jeans and a leather jacket.

"You Sam Braddock?" He asked as Sam walked up to him, Sam could feel the eyes of the team on his back as he heard the question. Sam nodded and then the guy handed him an envelope. "I got told to make sure you got this."

Sam took it in his hands and looked at it, on the brown envelope was his name followed by the SRU station HQ address. "Who gave this to you?" Sam asked not sure what was going on but knew that there had to be a message with the package. There always was.

"Only that you would know what to do with it, that you would understand why." The man said and then added. "Look a girl paid me $500 to give that too you. Said you would know what it's about when you opened it."

Sam looked confused at them man, "What this girl look like?" He only knew a few female members of the Special Forces but none of them were JTF2. He couldn't understand why they would send a letter to him. He hadn't seen them for over three years.

"Just a girl. Brown hair looked pissed. Damm the Brit had a gun, I wasn't going to say no and the money was good." Then the guy quickly left not wanting to be any longer leaving Sam looking at the letter in his hand.

He knew who had sent it now, but he hadn't seen her for over four years. Not since her and her unit had saved them during an ambush they had walked in on. Sam got a lot of respect for them after that and had met up with on missions when needed. He understood why they were named the best of the best for out of all the Special Forces.

"What's up Sammo?" He heard from behind him, turning he saw the team still looking at him. Sam tried to smile and then looked back at the letter in his hand.

"I'm just going to put this in my locker." Sam said before heading to the locker room, he needed to read it away from his team. He trusted them with his life but he also wanted to protect them from what he had seen of the world and how cure it was.

Greg nodded and watched as Sam left to the locker room, he shared a look with Ed. Now they knew something was going on, as Sam had been talking Lou and Spike had started talking again. Jules and Wordy chattered between themselves but Ed and Greg watched as Sam at first looked confused but then something dawned on him, his body tensed suddenly. Greg was worried at that. Sam's body language told him what the young man was feeling. But they waited; they were going to give Sam sometime alone before going to check on him. Ed wasn't going to leave him on his own for two long with the body language he saw. He didn't need to be a profiler to know that something was making Sam tense.

Sam checked behind him before sitting down on the bench in front of his locker after opened it and looking down at the envelope in his hand. He sighed and then opened it, inside was a piece of paper. He pulled it out to find a memory stick stuck between the paper, he let it fall into his hand and looked at it, no markings or any name on it. He then opened the letter and saw a short message writing in black ink. He knew the handwriting; her writing had always been neat and easily read.

It read:

 _Winter-hold might be compromised. Keep this with someone you trust. Be careful._

 _Carrie._

Sam held his breathe; he knew Carrie wouldn't have contacted him if she only thought of their old mission being compromised. He looked back at the memory stick in his hand; he could guess what was on it. Carrie is she really thought that their old mission was compromised she would contact each member of the unit and pass on some intel that could aid them or if she didn't trust others.

But if she wanted him to give this to someone else it was because the unit and not the mission had been compromised. Meaning whoever might have found the other members might also want the important intelligence that they had gathered on that mission, so splitting the intel up and handing it to other meant that the intel was safe. But it wouldn't save the team members if the mission was compromised.

Sam looked up when he heard someone coming into the locker room; he quickly stood up and made himself look like he is looking for a place to hide the letter. "Sammo we need to finish briefing." Ed said as he came into the room and looked at him.

Sam nodded and hoped that Ed would leave him, but he didn't. Ed lent against the locker and looked at him. "Everything alright Sam?" Sam knew that Ed had stopped his tension when he had worked out who had sent him the letter in this odd way. But it had tell Sam that Carrie was in the country.

Sam sighed and didn't know what to say to Ed. He wasn't going to tell him the trust as he couldn't but he knew Ed was going to know if he was lying to him as well. "I'm fine; it's from an old friend. Just didn't know she was in the county."

Ed nodded and knew that Sam wasn't tell him everything but he guessed that he couldn't, "Well hurry up, I think Greg might kill Spike and Lou if they start their argument again." Ed left Sam to do whatever he needed to do. Ed guessed that Sam was trying to work out something when he had entered.

Sam sighed and knew that if anything did happen to him he didn't know who to trust this with. And he knew that it wouldn't cause him injury, they would kill him. With this thought in mind he tried to work out who wouldn't try to find out why it had happened.

Greg would hand over the memory stick to the experts to find out what had happened and why Sam had been targeted. It could fall into hands to which couldn't handle the data. But Greg would also do as Sam asked and if anything did happen, he would honour Sam by doing what he asked.

Ed would try to read the data and could possible make himself a target without knowing. But if Ed became a target so would Sophie and Clark. Sam couldn't and wouldn't forgive himself if they were to die because of him. But also he knew that Ed would keep it safe until his anger and temper got the better than him.

Wordy would want to keep Sam's secrets and would hide it from the others but Wordy had Shelly and the girls. If anyone was to work out Wordy had the memory stick Sam wouldn't forgive herself if anything would happen to Wordy's family. But also Wordy would want to keep his family safe too and wouldn't have the memory stick where it wouldn't be found or link to his family.

Spike would want to know what was on it. His geek side would be too strong and his interest would become too strong and he would try to work out how the intel would have caused Sam's death if it ever happened and he wouldn't keep it a secret if he found anything. But Spike was one of Sam's closest friends and he trusted Spike with a lot.

Lou like Spike would want to know what was on the memory stick and would get Spike to work with him. But also Lou would want to make Spike feel like he was doing something to get the people that had attacked someone he saw as family. Lou however would make sure that Sam's last friendship request to be followed.

Jules would be too much like Spike and Ed and would want to know why it had happened and giving her the memory stick she would get Spike and the rest of the team to find out what had happened and she would want answers. But she would understand the danger of having this information and would hide it if she was asked.

Sam had thought about asking someone from the others teams like Team Four but then again he didn't want to make other teams as targets. Sam cared for all of them. He knew that Troy would keep his secret but then again he knew who the team would act if they lost him and Troy would want to give them some explanation in why this had happened.

In the end Sam left the locker room knowing he had made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As Sam came back into the briefing room he found Wordy laughing at the hurt look Spike had on his face. "I'm guessing he lost the argument?" Sam asked Wordy as he took his seat next to him again. Wordy nodded and looked back at Lou who was grinning at Spike.

"Come on Spike there will be other games." Lou said patting Spike on the shoulder. Ed and Greg were muttering in the end of the table before they turned back to the team. Greg studied Sam's behaviour and body language but saw no sign of worry as he chatted to Wordy and laughed at Spike.

"Ok team…" Greg started again trying to finish his briefing when Winnie walked in again. They all looked up and saw a young military officer with a package resting against the desk. "Sorry Sarg but there is someone here…" Winnie stopped as Sam stood up and walked over to the young soldier. He was dressed in the military uniform and Sam could tell that he was only a private. His hair was dark and cut into the normal military style.

"Sam Braddock?" The man said muttering the last name. Sam smiled knowing why that was. He nodded and the young private spoke again. "Sir… I need you to sign for these…" He said passing a clipboard to which Sam smiled and looked towards Spike and signed it.

Spike and the rest of the team looked confused, not sure what was going on. "And sir…" The soldier said as Sam past the clipboard back to him. "Yes?" Sam asked and the private spoke again but this time with a small smile. "Sergeant William said that this better make you and him even."

Sam laughed and nodded to the young private and the soldier saluted and took his leave. Sam shook his head. He hated being saluted but with the name Braddock they just did it. Sam took the box from the desk and walked back into the briefing room knowing very well how Spike was going to act when he worked out what was in the box. As he walked in he took his seat next to Wordy and pushed the box over to Spike grinning as Spike looked at it. Everyone was silent as Spike read the label on the top of the box and his face broke into a great grin and looked back at Sam. "It this…?" He started to say when Sam nodded.

"Ok what's in the box?" Jules asked hating the silent conversation Spike and Sam were having. She crossed her arms and looked at each of them. Spike couldn't speak; he just looked at the box and really wanted to open it. So Sam spoke and said it not to just Jules but to everyone as he knew that they wanted to know too.

"New bomb tec, Sergeant Williams is someone I worked with and he owned me a debt so I asked if he could spare some new tec for us." Greg smiled at how happy Spike was with this, Ed shook his head and hoped for a bomb call only to stop Spike moaning about not using his new tec. Lou smiled as knew that this was like Christmas for Spike. Jules smiled and remembered how Spike had begged Sam to see if he could get hold of some new tec that the military was using. Wordy pattered Sam on the back, silently thanking him for it as he knew that this tec would save lives. Winnie smiled and when back to her desk, she was glad that Team One had become so close and Sam had fitted into the team so well.

"Ok let's keep the peace. Sam make sure Spike doesn't hurt himself on anything in that…" Greg said standing up and pointing at the box. Sam laughed as the rest of the team headed to the gym or the gun cage.

Sam carried the box of tec and followed Spike to where Babycakes where sat waiting. Sam let Spike open his present, Sam laughed at Spike who was like a child on Christmas as he opened it. Sam's old friend had slipped in a lot into the box, new detectors for explosives, new high end camera for video feed, a mercury sensor and other bits that Sam remembered from his army days.

"This is so cool." Spike said as he laid out all the new pieces and looked like he didn't know where to start with it all. He loved the new tec. Sam smiled and laughed when he pulled a note that had been stuck to the lid of the box. He smiled as he looked over the note and shook his head.

"What does it say?" Spike asked taking his eyes off the tec and looked over at Sam who was looking at the note. Sam looked up and smiled. "Sergeant Williams has little humour. Just warned me that we were both even and he better see me at the recruitment drive they are doing for the bomb units. What to come?"

Spike's face lit up and he grinned, "Will they have more kit?"

Sam laughed and then looked at Sam, "You have over two grands worth of military bomb kit for free, so you are not having any more." Spike's face fell but then looked back at the equipment he had been given for free because someone had owed Sam for some reason that he wouldn't say.

"Fine, but I am so meeting this guy." Spike said as he got back to looking over his new pieces of kit. Sam shook his head; those two would get on too well.

"How's it going?" They heard from behind them. As Spike looked up and Sam turned they saw Ed stood looking at the new kit that was laid out on the floor. "How much would that have cost if the SRU had got it?" Ed asked looking at Spike and Sam chuckled.

"Ed, don't think the SRU could afford all of this at once. Maybe we could get this all after a couple of years." Sam said looking up at Ed. That wasn't the thing Ed wanted to hear and looked closely at Sam. "Sergeant Williams works in the bomb unit to which they ordered too much kit and it was just littering up the base so I asked if I could have it. And he owed me for a few things, which I now have got back with this lot." Ed looked and then looked at Spike, "At least Spike owes you now Sammo." And with that Ed headed back to the gym. Spike smiled and agreed with what Ed had said.

Then Sam heard his phone ring in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the number. He hadn't seen it for a long time, not for over five years ago. Looking at Spike who was looking at the kit, so he answered it knowing that one of his secrets was about to be out of the box.

"Salut David, je ne peux pas parler maintenant que je travaille ... Je sais Carrie m'a envoyé un de trop. Elle a juste dit pour vous assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Allez-vous sombre? Ne peux pas, je ne suis pas militaire plus ... retraite il ya environ un an maintenant ... je connais et je garde un œil sur toute la difficulté ... Il est pas ma première fois que vous savez ... parfois je ha pensent les gars oublient que je suis bien entraîné pour mon travail ... donc, je sais que je suis le plus jeune mais je suis toujours le meilleur coup sur vous tous. Eh bien peut-être pas ... Carrie ne lui dites pas que je dis cela. Voir vous mate. Yer Je sais garder en sécurité et garder vivante."

 _[Hi David, I can't talk right now as I am working...I know Carrie sent me one too. She just said to make sure it was safe. Are you going dark? Can't, I'm not military anymore...retired about a year ago now...I know and I am keeping an eye out for any trouble...it's not my first time you know...ha sometimes I think guys forget that I am well trained for my job… So I know I am the youngest but I am still the best shot out of all of you. Well maybe not Carrie…don't tell her I said that. See you mate. Yer I know keep safe and keep alive.]_

As Sam ended the conversation he looked up to see Spike looking at him. "What?" Sam asked trying to keep his cool. He hadn't heard from David since the end of the operation, he hoped it didn't show to his friend but he was worried. After the op they had all agreed not to contact each other unless they needed too.

For David to phone, he knew that Carrie had contacted each member and told them to keep an eye out. For David who he knew was a strong military man to choose to go dark meant that Sam needed to be worried and be worried about his team.

"You speak French?" Spike asked amazed at his friend. Sam took a breath knowing that Spike wouldn't have clocked that we was getting worried. Sam smiled and nodded. "Old mate; he has a problem he wanted advice on." That wasn't much of a lie, but it wasn't the true either.

"You are full of surprises Sammo." Spike said shaking his head and smiling at his friend. "How many languages can you speak?" Spike asked but the only answer Spike got was a wink and a chuckle. Spike had no idea what his friend could do but Sam hoped that his friend would never know what Sam was like in the military because even Sam didn't like himself when he needed to be the emotionless soldier. That was a time that Sam never wanted to repeat again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

After an hour, Babycakes was fitted out with the new and high tec military equipment and Spike was over the moon. Sam had left him to play with his girlfriend and returned to the briefing room, the phone call from David had put him off. And the fact that he hadn't spoken French since their op had turned them to France, David had been happy to be home but wasn't when the danger was too close to home.

Sam stood looking out on the skyline of his new home, this was the one place that he felt like he belonged but that was all changing. Sam could guess that the attack that had put him in hospital was part of the problem he was facing now. He also knew that if this was happening then they were dealing with seven black ops officers coming to Toronto. And all targets if Carrie was right.

Sam was worried that if his attacker was involved in what they had done on their operation, he knew that it wouldn't just mean himself being targeted. It meant everyone. They had really annoyed some people who didn't care for collateral damage and wouldn't care about killing innocent people or police officers.

He sighed and looked back at the desk to see Spike talking to Lou and Winnie. They would all become targets. Sam rubbed the tiredness that was in his eyes, he was worrying more now that he knew that the others were.

He then heard his phone ring his pocket again, however this time he didn't know the number. It was blocked. Sam lifted it too his ear and muttered a confused "Hello?" But on the other side he heard nothing. The other end was silent. Sam shut his phone too quickly and looked back outside. Looking for any sign of a threat but he felt someone watching him from behind.

"Everything alright Sammie?" Sam turned to see Ed standing in the door way. The others didn't seem to notice the conversation that was going on between the two officers, Ed moved closer to Sam watching every movement that Sam was making. Sam's mask was hard to read at the best of times but one thing that Ed had found was that when Sam was getting stressed his mask would become harder. Like stone. Ed had thought it was like but David, before leaving Sam in their care David had told them that Sam's eyes were the small window to what Sam was feeling but it was only a small screen to the rare moment of Sam's soul which was so heavily protected by the layers of military training and all the things he had seen and done over the years had made him a hard man with a thick shell.

Ed hated when he couldn't read his team mates but with Sam, the small hints that his cousins had given him helped to understand Sam a little better. He was a man with too many ghosts. Ed had thought that a man that had done as much as Sam would go crazy or would have been drawn back into combat but Sam had surprised him. He always did.

Sam looked at Ed and guessed that he had seen him tense with the phone call; he had hoped no one had but he knew that Ed was watching him. Sometimes Greg and Ed talked too loudly in the locker room but it was their questions that had made Sam work out that his bosses were worried about him.

"I'm fine Ed. Just a voicemail from the General again." Ed said pocketing his phone, Ed looked hard at Sam. Like he was trying to break through Sam's protective layers but couldn't find any cracks. He nodded and knew that Sam's father had been worried about his only son but Ed remembered when Sam's family had turned up to see him and the little time the two of them had spent together.

Watching Sam and his father's relationship had made Ed rethink his own relationship with his own son Clark. However he guessed without the stress of the military on top of them and the stubbornness that they both had made Ed hope that he and Clark wouldn't turn out like that.

Ed finally nodded and then asked "Why did you tense so much? He want you back in the military again?" Ed had become aware thanks to Jules and Spike that the General rarely called to see if Sam was ok, but to see if he wanted to return to the front line. That part made Ed want to punch the General in the face for.

Sam had been attacked and then was nearly killed because of his past but still the General wanted Sam to return to military life. Well was going to make sure that he didn't. But Ed knew that Sam had hated it and would really only return for a serious injury. Ed just hoped that he could change Sam's mind if that ever happened.

Sam nodded and but before he could speak again Winnie called for Parker to come to the desk. "Sam if something is going on…?" Ed started but Sam just shook his head and headed towards the desk where the rest of the team was now stood. Ed sighed and rubbed his head with his left hand, he could tell Sam was hiding something from him but he still couldn't find out what. He then quickly followed Sam's steps to the desk.

"Boss we have a hot call from an inspector saying that a man has gone into a café and has took several people hostage inside. He is threatening to kill them if anyone comes too close." Winnie said looking up at Greg who looked at Eddie who had moved to his right side.

"Ok team gear up." Greg said and they all quickly went to grab their kit and weapons. As Greg climbed into the SUV with Wordy he looked at the location as they pulled out of the SRU. "Winnie can you ask Team Four to meet us there? The café is in the middle of the high street and I don't want civilians walking round if we need to call Scorpio."

 _"_ _I will ask. Get back to you in a sec."_ Winnie said on the radio and then she came back in only a few seconds. _"Boss got Troy on channel five he is switching to channel three now."_

Greg smiled and quickly thanked her. He knew that their jobs would be hard without someone back at HQ helping.

 _"_ _Hey Greg, what's the situation at the high street?"_ Troy asked as he quickly directed his team to follow Team Ones call location.

"One gun man, threat level red and is threatening the hostages if we get too close. I wouldn't be asking for your help Troy but the scene is too big for my team alone. Could really do with your help?" Greg only hoped that Troy could help but he also knew that Troy wouldn't think twice about helping another officer. He like Greg cared very much for every officer in the force.

 _"_ _Team Four on rout. Meet you there Greg."_ Troy answered after only a second of silence. Greg smiled knowing that he was happier that he had more officers to help control this thing.

In the other SUV were Lou and Jules as Spike was driving the command truck there. Jules was congratulating Lou in betting Spike at their argument but Spike quickly stated that boss that ended it not them. Ed could hear Jules and Lou laugh at the now upset Spike.

Ed and Sam were in the other SUV, driving in silence. Having listened to the start of the new argument between Spike and Lou, Ed looked at Sam who was driving. But something was wrong; he was over concentrating on the road ahead. This was another sign that Sam's cousins had warned him about. Sam would keep his mind on anything else except the real problem.

"Is anything the wrong Sammo?" Ed said turning his mic off so the others couldn't hear them; he hoped that Sam would talk to him. But Sam wasn't even listening to him. He just answered, "We have to go high for this one. The building over the road's roof should give us a good shot if boss calls Scorpio."

Ed gave up and turned his radio back on, but he wasn't happy. Something was annoying Sam but he wasn't talking. Ed made a mental reminder to talk to him after the call and debriefing. Even if that meant locking Sam in one of the interview rooms and wait till Sam talked or got to Sam's place and demand an answer from him. But in the end Ed was really worried about Sam, all the secrets and lies. He wanted answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Team One pulled up to the location only seconds before they were followed by Team Four, they could see over twenty police cars parked around the site with a couple of ambulances and a fire engine in case anything happened. Spike quickly jumped into the command truck and started on matching a name to the face of the gun man and the hostages so they knew who everyone was. Also to work out who was going to make things worse and how they would enter the café without harming anyone.

Everyone followed Spike and climbed out of the SUVs and collected their weapons. "Sam you're Sierra one. Jules Sierra two. I need eyes on this guy." Greg said and then nodded to Troy who joined him with Scott and Ed.

"Boss mind if I take Andrew with me as my spotter? It will help me get a good clean shot." Sam asked as he walked over to where they were stood without having collected his kit jet. Ed saw Jules look at Sam when he asked this as she collected her kit.

Greg looked at Sam, a little confused with Sam's question as normally Sam went on his own but then Greg looked at Troy and quickly understood. He had noticed that Sam and Andrew were working together more lately and quickly put things together. "Sure Sam." He said and Sam quickly moved away and told Andrew to follow him, Andrew smiled as he went.

Greg looked back at Troy wanting an answer, so Troy covered his mic and spoke. "Andrew wants to become a sniper so Sam is teaching him the calculations and the things that go alone with it." Greg nodded and smiled. He was pleased that Sam was feeling like he belonged with the SRU. Ed also smiled at the thought of Sam teaching another his skills which meant more competition for the range.

However they couldn't think too much of it as they had a job to do, the two sergeants quickly got to work; they made sure the area was secure and no civilians were in harm way. Ed and Troy's TL Scott got to work on the tactical plan to end this whole event if they needed to move in quickly. Wordy and Lou along with the rest of Team Four made sure that the area was secure but also got themselves ready in case they needed to move in if things turned for the worse.

Sam and Andrew got to the SUV and collected his kit from the boot, as Andrew collected the spotters' kit from the back; Sam looked around at the buildings that stood around the café. Looking for his perch. He quickly spotted the building across from the café for the best shot. He quickly told Spike where he was going and made his way up to the roof.

Climbing the stairs in full kit had knocked the air out of them and made them feel very hot. However Sam being use to the hot climate he wasn't worried about it. Andrew however was feeling the effects until they got to the door to the roof and opened the door letting a cool breeze hit them straight in the face.

Andrew watched as Sam lined up his shot very careful but also very quickly. He placed his rifle on the stone wall that lined the roof, Sam did the sniper calculation quickly in his head like he normally did and then took in a breath. Andrew also went into action too and quickly pulled out of his bag the spotters' scope and looked at the scene below. But then he sighed and turned to look at Sam who was looking down his scope at the scene waiting for the word for him to get ready for having to pull the trigger. "How do you do this so quickly?" Andrew asked watching Sam carefully hoping that he didn't take the question the wrong way.

But Sam smiled. Without taking his eye from the scope he answered the question the way he had always answered it. Being from a military family Sam had been training for years to become the best. He was the best in the military and only a few other snipers could come close to beating him at a test. Sam also knew that Andrew was scared; he wanted to become a sniper. But at the same time he was worried about him not been able to take a shot. But Sam couldn't be the same or feel it as he had never done before. He didn't feel for the people he had killed in the military until Matt.

Sam drove his mind away from those dark thought and answered Andrew with a smile. "Drilled into me since I was eight, you will get the hang of it soon enough. It takes time; ask Ed if you don't believe me." Knowing very well what Ed would say to that. However Ed only muttered a few curse words and something about dealing with Sam later. This was heard by everyone and a few chuckles and smirk sounded through the mics. "Ed, Sam play nice." Greg said out loud, stopping arguments from starting. He would let them deal with it when they got back to the Barn.

Soon the call turned dark, the subject had been yelling at Greg who was protected by Wordy and James when he quickly went over. Greg called Scorpio without hesitating. Sam didn't think as his training took over, he pulled the trigger. The subject fell to the ground and the team moved in to cuff him even though were was no chance of the man surviving a head shot as clean as Sam's.

Sam made sure everything was alright below before standing up leaving his rifle in place as it wasn't at any risk of falling. SIU needed his rifle. Sam hated going through this but he knew that it needed to be done, he knew that he had done as he was told and there was a threat to his team mates and his boss. The man wasn't been talked down.

Andrew looked down at the scene from the roof and then sighed. "Don't worry. You will be fine." Sam said patting Andrew on the back before moving away pulling off his gloves. Andrew turned looking at Sam who was stood in the middle of the roof catching his breath and rubbing his face. It had been a long week. Andrew then admitted something that was worrying him, "What if I hesitate?" Andrew said looking at Sam. Sam could see the worry and fear written in Andrew's eyes. Sam knew that they all worried personally that what would happen if they hesitated during a call but Sam didn't know if he was the right person to ask. He had been born into a military family and the fact that he had been training from a young age to become a sniper. Maybe the others could help him more than he could.

"I don't know if I am the right one to ask about that mate." Sam said looking straight at him. Andrew nodded knowing that Sam was military; he had more training than the rest of them. God, Sam was one of the best and he knew that these questions might seem odd to Sam and he guessed that he couldn't ask them but knowing that the rest of the team would be hearing their conversation he guessed on the way back to the barn Troy would talk to him or James would. Sam smiled at Andrew and then nodded his head towards the spotters' scope. Andrew nodded and picked it up; he placed the covers on both ends before kneeling down to put it back in his bag.

A shot came from nowhere, Andrew didn't move. He was frozen by the shot that had cut the silence of the roof top. In his ear Andrew could hear the orders' of Greg and Troy. "Keep under cover. Everyone report?" Andrew knew it was Sergeant Parker's voice. Troy had repeated it but he couldn't move or speak. Fear had taken over him, he had no idea where the shot had come from or who it had been aimed at.

Andrew then heard Ed. "Sam, Andrew status now." Andrew then remembered that he hadn't heard from Sam and Sam was the first one to ask if everyone was ok when shots were fired at them. Andrew then slowly turned his body but keep his head low in case the sniper was waiting for someone stupid enough to pock their head up. But the sight he saw made him feel like he was going to be sick.

Sam was lying on his back, with his hand close to his neck as blood oozed from between his fingers. Andrew froze on the blood that was pooling around Sam's head. Andrew could hear Sam gasp, but he couldn't tell if it was the shock or he couldn't breathe. Andrew quickly crawled over to where Sam was, remembering his training.

But getting close to his friend made him feel like he was going to be sick, Sam was gasping for air as he tried to sop himself from bleeding to death. Andrew quickly added some pressure over Sam's own hand. Hoping that this would help stop some of the bleeding, but he knew that Sam was in a bad way. Andrew then saw Sam's pale face look at him. His eyes were a mixture of pain and shock, but Andrew didn't know which one made him feel worse.

Then in his ear he heard Sergeant Parker ask the same question as Ed, "Sam, Andrew status now." Concern was now in his voice, Andrew shook his head clear and the called through his mic. "Officer down, repeat officer down. Sam has been hit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Andrew then looked back down at Sam whose eyes were starting to close. "Come on Sam, keep your eyes open please." He was begging Sam to stay awake, but he didn't move his hand from Sam's neck as blood oozed through into his gloves and onto his fingers. Andrew's uniform was now covered with Sam's blood. Inside Andrew felt sick and was worried that he was about to pass out but his professional side keep him awake and focused on making sure Sam wouldn't die in front of him.

Andrew could hear the sound of the team running up the stairs and a medic not too far behind him. But then Andrew saw Sam trying to say something. Andrew leaned in closer so he could try to make out the words but all he got from Sam was two words. Andrew repeated them to Sam. "Winter hold? What does it mean Sam?" However Sam couldn't answer as he gasped for air.

A second later the sound of the roof door burst open and as Andrew looked up he saw three members of team one and two from his own team followed by two medics. Scott and James quickly set up looking towards the snipers perch to which they located on a building over a mile away. They watched as the rest of Team Four clear the roof top. Ed, Spike and Wordy quickly ran towards Sam but stopped to let the medics take over their injured friend, Spike sat against the wall next to the door to the roof unable to move looking at the growing blood pool. As Wordy and Ed looked on. One of the medics quickly gave Andrew a pressure pad and told him to place it on the wound.

"How bad is it?" Ed asked one of the medics who was trying to get a line into Sam's arm to give him some blood in his starved body. But the medic didn't look up; Ed could see the pale look on the medic's face that told him that Sam was bad. The other medic quickly called for backup, which came a few seconds later in the form a trauma doctor.

The doctor then moved next to Andrew. "Ok son, when I tell you I want you to do as I say. When I tell you I want you to remove your hand so I can see the wound, understand?" Andrew looked up at the doctor, worry written all over his face. But then he nodded slowly.

The doctor then set himself up ready to check the wound and then gave Andrew the nod. Andrew quickly removed his hand to which was soaked in Sam's blood and quickly ripped off his gloves. Spike thought he was going to be sick. Andrew's hands were caked with blood so much that most of the blood had started to dry on them. Andrew however had adrenaline in his system so he quickly got ready to place the pressure back on.

The doctor quickly looked at Sam's neck and found that the bullet had ripped through the carotid artery in the young officer's neck causing the major blood loss, not to mention the horrific nerve danger that the bullet might cause. The doctor quickly caught hold of the artery and quickly stitched it, knowing that it would hold very long but long enough for him to get the young officer to hospital and onto the operating table.

He nodded to Andrew so the young officer quickly put pressure back onto Sam's neck. The doctor quickly pulled his phone out and called the hospital. "I wanted an operating room ready for the officer shot; he has a gunshot wound to the right side of his neck. I have been able to tie the artery but he has lost too much blood. We will need to secure the artery in surgery so it will hold."

The doctor looked at the young officer who was holding his friend's neck hoping to stop the bleeding. The doctor knew that the officer was gravely injured, and might still not make it to hospital or through the long surgery that he was facing.

"Yes, officer's name is Samuel W Braddock…" The doctor smiled when his colleague told him he had treated the officer before and said he would contact the family and meet him when the ambulance arrived to get started. Dr. Redcliff, like himself had served in the military and he guessed that the officer was related to his old friend General Braddock. He knew that the officer that was so pale was a hard man to kill and just hoped that the officer had enough fight left to stay alive.

The doctor quickly ordered the medics to get the spinal board ready as the doctor knew that the young officer could still die from his injuries. The doctor ordered Andrew not to let any pressure from the wound as they moved Sam over to the board. As Sam lay motionless on the board, one of the medic's took over from Andrew as the pressure to the wound before they quickly moved him to the waiting ambulance with Wordy not too far behind them.

Andrew however did not follow them, the adrenaline had gone and he had fallen to the floor with his back against the wall looking at him hands. Spike couldn't move, he just looked at the large blood pool that sat thickly in the ground. Scott and James had packed their weapons away and Scott had walked over to his rookie. Andrew didn't say anything to him. He couldn't.

"You did everything you could Andrew. I'm proud of you." Scott whispered putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "He hasn't gone alone, Wordy has gone with him." Andrew nodded but didn't speak; he could have heard Sam's last words.

"He said Winter hold." Andrew muttered quietly but Ed moved closer confused in the meaning behind the words that Sam had said. However by the look on Andrew's face Ed didn't have the heart to ask him more. "He just muttered Winter Hold, what does it mean?" Andrew looked into Scott's eyes hoping for an answer to explain everything. But his TL couldn't answer. No one could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Wordy just sat there in the waiting room hoping that Sam had enough strength to hold on but he didn't know. The trauma doctor had grown concerned in the ambulance when Sam's vitals started to drop dramatically. He watched as the doctor and the paramedic had tried get Sam stable but nothing seem to work. He needed surgery and quickly.

The trip to the hospital felt like hours and when they arrived Wordy saw Dr Redcliff who quickly helped the trauma doctor to quickly get Sam into the operating room without a word. Wordy was quickly placed in a private waiting room and left alone. Wordy had removed his ear piece not wanting to hear the teams' questions about Sam. Wordy knew that keeping them in the dark was cure and he felt horrible doing it but he didn't know anything.

Greg had looked in horror when Sam had been carried to the waiting ambulance; every officer had the same look of anger and horror. The uniform police saw the SRU as some of the hardest police to kill, and to see one so badly injured it had hit a nerve with them. Even the detectives hated when someone targeted one of their own. They might not like the SRU at times but that officer was still a cop.

As much as Greg wanted to go with Sam, he needed to make sure the scene was secure and the search for sniper who had vanished from the roof. As the report of the sniper being in the wind had come through the inspector of the scene had sent out a report to all police forces that the shooter of a SRU officer had disappeared. Now a full scale search for the shooter. Greg just hoped that Sam could get through this like he did last time but he knew that this time Sam was worse than before. Greg however knew that Sam like his doctor had said that Braddocks were very hard to kill. He just hoped that Sam could fight this, but hope was the only thing he had.

He was about to call Holleran but surprised he saw the commander had already arrived and was walking towards him. "I heard it on the radio, I called General Braddock and him and his brother are on the way to the hospital as we speak."

Greg nodded and then looked back at the scene, how had the day turned so wrong. "We will catch the shooter Greg." Holleran said looking at his sergeant. "Debriefing can wait, I want your team to head to the hospital when we are done here, and I need everyone's statements for the SIU. Then head to the hospital." Greg couldn't say anything to Holleran he just nodded.

The inspector then walked over to the Commander and Greg and asked "Could this have anything to do with Steven McMackin? I heard that he had wanted revenge, could he have order the hit out on your man?"

The thought hadn't really crossed his mind but they couldn't rule it out. But in his heart and brain, Greg couldn't see that McMackin could pull off something like this when he was being watched and monitored by Guns and Gangs. It would be a life sentence if he got caught planning or ordering a hit out on a cop but the real question Greg was thinking that if it wasn't McMackin was the shooter aiming at Sam or at any officer. Greg knew that out of the whole team he had been the one that had been in the easiest line of fire. Not Sam.

Sam had been on a roof top, and in a sniper perch to which the shooter would have to carefully aim at. However if Sam had been targeted Greg had a bad feeling that it may link with what had happened a few months before. Had the same man who attacked him attacked him again but this time so bad that his life was closer to death then before?

It was this thought that made Greg answer the inspectors question. "McMackin didn't do this. A few months ago Sam was attacked and he ended up in a coma. Now that attacker wasn't court but it might be related to this."

Holleran looked at Greg and then agreed, however something in the Commander's face made Greg think that he knew something that he didn't. It was true that the Commander knew Sam a little better than him but that was a family tie; there was something that was in the Commander's face that didn't want to make the connection that was already there. He knew something. Did he know that the man that attacked Sam would try again and if so why hadn't he told them?

The inspector nodded and when to go those checks as Ed walked over to Greg, the Commander quickly pulled out his phone and walked away seeing the anger that was in Ed's face. Greg sighed and rubbed his face. This day had gone from bad to horrible.

"Eddie you couldn't have stopped this. No one could." Greg said looking at Ed, who was looking around at the scene.

"Do we know anything?" Ed asked holding himself together as good as he could but Greg knew that he was struggling. Ed and Sam had grown close but Ed had also become very protective of their rookie. Greg saw three SIU agents go up to the roof before answering his friend's question.

Greg shook his head. "Wordy hasn't checked in yet. We need to get there but we need to give our statements to SIU before leaving. They will find this guy Eddie and Sam is strong and will fight this." Greg wanted to tell Eddie that Sam was going to be fine but he couldn't. First rule of negotiation, never lie to the subject. But also he couldn't lie to his friend. Ed didn't like the idea of waiting but they needed to help the inspectors in finding the sniper and make him pay.

They turned to see Scott with Andrew come down and Scott quickly put him into one of the Teams Four's SUV, Scott was a strong person but he was broken. Scott moved to get out some cloths and took them back to Andrew so his rookie could try to get some of Sam's blood off his hand. James followed with Spike; James had Scott's, Andrew's and his own kits down from the roof.

Lou walked over to Spike who was just sat in the back of their SUV and didn't say anything, Lou just keep saying that Sam was strong and was a fighter. Which was true, Sam wasn't going to give up without a fight. Jules just sat on the command truck step looking at the scene before her. She cared for Sam, maybe a little bit more than she had wanted but she did. She just hoped that Sam was strong enough to survive this and come back stronger. Greg looked round his team and knew that this had affected them. He just hoped that Sam could come back to them like he did before.

Back in the hospital Wordy saw Sam's father and his uncle arrive and was immediately took into the hall way to the operating room. Wordy guest it was something to do with the security team that had come with the General.

Wordy stood by the door seeing if he could see what the doctor was telling them but he couldn't hear them. They were too far away and they had their backs to him so he couldn't see their reaction to the news that the doctor was giving them. However in the end the doctor nodded and with a grim face headed back up the hall.

The General and Sam's Uncle, Wordy knew he was one of Sam's uncles but couldn't tell which one was but he could tell that he was army. He didn't see which last name was written on his uniform but he looked too much like Sam not to be related. He guessed that the doctor wasn't going to come and tell him what was going on, but he knew that the General would or Sam's uncle. They all knew that Team One had become a family to Sam and wouldn't leave them in the dark for too long.

He sat back down on one of the chairs and waited. But soon the door opened, he stood when Ed came into the room. "Any news?" Wordy just shook his head. He wished that he had more but he didn't. The team sat down on the chairs dotted around the room, waiting and hoping for the answer they all wanted.

Greg however knew that the doctor could come in and tell them that Sam hadn't survived and it would damage the team. However he knew that Ed would take it personally, he had been like an older brother and sometimes a father to Sam over the last few months. Really Sam had changed each one of them.

To him, Sam had been someone who always told him that he hadn't broken the connection if a subject had to be killed but instead had saved a hostage. And had been someone who had wanted to learn so much in a short period and was someone who came up with a new plan quickly if they needed one.

To Spike he was like a brother like Lou was but the bond between those too were strong from the first day Sam had joined the team. Both had a lot of experience handling and dealing with bombs which was a normal topic with them.

Lou knew Sam keep the team together in moments of trouble, he had also gotten some tips in handling things like bombs which he normally got from Spike but Sam told him in a way that was easier to understand than the normal tec speak that Spike sometimes went in.

To Jules he was a protector but also a good friend. He seem to open up to her a little more, mainly because she was the only girl on the team. But the other reason was because for some reason was that she felt that she could trust him. With anything.

To Wordy, he was another kid brother that he needed to look after. But also a made sure that he was alright after ever call but more commonly when a call seem to affect Sam the most. Wordy also saw that sometimes he was the one that he would turn too when he had something on his mind about something that didn't make sense. Him or Ed would help him through it but also he had made sure that Sam was looking after himself.

And to Ed, he had become like a brother, friend, team mate and son all at once since the attack. Ed had spent a lot of time with Sam and his cousins mostly. Ed had found that out of all of them Sam was he most hardened by his training. The others didn't seem to be as affected as Sam was but Sean had explained that with Sam been a sniper it but a lot on the soul.

Each of them didn't know what they would do if Sam didn't make it, he had become a real member of the team and they had start to count on his skills on calls and his field experience. They all just hoped that Sam was strong enough to survive his injuries and then return to them.

Another half an hour went by and still there was no news on Sam. Greg had answered a call from Winnie about any update on Sam and was worried the same as them when he told her that they had none. Troy had also called when they had gotten back to the Barn from the scene. He had told him that they were staying even though their shift was up as they were waiting for any news on Sam. They had been joined by Team Three who had heard everything on the radio and had chosen to come in early to see if there was anything they could do.

Then the door opened to show a very tired doctor. They all remembered him as the trauma doctor from the scene. "I am guessing you are Team One from the SRU?" No one could stand up so they just nodded.

"When Constable Braddock got to the operating table we found that his wound was worse than we first thought. He coded when we were starting but we were at that time able to restart his heart however the blood loss had damaged his body in ways that we couldn't fix. The blood loss caused his brain to be starved of oxygen for too long and his organs are starting to die."

Jules felt tears rolling down her face as the doctor told them the news. And then the next thing the doctor said broke them. "I am sorry but we couldn't restart his heart again. Nothing worked. His death was from the blood loss and his chances were never on his side from the start."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Wordy pulled Jules into his chest as she burst into tears, he couldn't himself stop the tears who feel down his face. Lou just looked at the floor, he did know what to say but then he put his arm around Spike who broke down completely. Greg looked at the floor not sure what to say to his team. His worse fear had happened. He knew that Sam was bad and there was a chance that he wouldn't make it. Sam had always been strong and always fought for anything that he believed in but that hadn't helped. That wasn't enough this time. Sam had fought so much for a peaceful life and someone had ended that.

Ed was trying to keep himself together but it wasn't working. He could feel the anger building inside of him and didn't know if he was able to stop himself from braking down like Jules had. He knew that he needed to get away. Away from this place, away from the pain that he was feeling.

Ed just stood up and left the room. "Eddie?" Greg called after him but he didn't listen Ed just left the hospital and didn't look back. He climbed into one of the SUVs and drove to the Barn without breaking down, he just barely held it together. As he got to the Barn he pulled the SUV into the garage but he didn't climb out of the car.

It was then he let the tears fall. He hit the steering wheel and then hit it again and again. He only stopped when his arm started to hurt. He had failed his own friend. He knew something was wrong with Sam, that his friend was hiding something from them but didn't know what. He should have demanded to know what was going inside his friends head but he hadn't. He had let it wait till after shift. And now he would never get the chance to ask what was wrong. He mentally kicked himself for that. He wiped away the tears that was on his face and pulled himself together. He climbed out of the SUV and headed into the Barn.

He knew that Winnie would be waiting for any news on Sam. But the only news he could give her was the fact that Sam was never going to come back. He wasn't ever coming back. As he walked towards her desk he stopped looking at Winnie who looked up at him. Her face fell when she saw him. Troy came into view as he heard Winnie grasp and choke, he looked at Ed. And he knew.

Ed looked at the briefing room to see Team Four and Team Three waiting for any news. Andrew was sat next to Scott and James. He had showered and was in his civilian clothes like the rest of Team Four. There shift had finished but the shot had shaken every member of the SRU but for Andrew, he looked like he was still in shock. Troy walked up to him. "What happened?" He knew that the news wasn't the one that he wanted but he still wanted to know how it had happened.

Ed sighed and knew that he needed to tell him but also the others. He nodded towards the briefing room followed by Winnie and Troy. The teams looked up at Ed when he entered and then Ed spoke holding himself together.

"He didn't make it." Ed could only manage those few words before he had to try to control himself so he wouldn't break down in front of them. Those words however caused the team to grasp or be left speechless. "Doc said it was the blood loss." Troy nodded and he looked at Andrew, who had gone paler than before. He was blaming himself and he knew it.

"Do we have any leads on the sniper?" Ed asked looking at Troy. Troy looked at Ed and slowly shook his head. Ed had hoped that they had found something about the shooter not for him but also for Sam.

Troy wanted to tell Ed something, the guy had killed a cop and they had nothing to catch the guy. However he also wanted to get this guy for Sam, he had seen him as a brother. And he had been happy that Team One had fully accepted Sam into their team and had formed a strong bond with the man who would have given his life for.

Ed then left the room and headed to the locker room, he needed to get out of his kit and call Sophie. She would have heard about the shooting and he didn't want to worry her but worse was when he had to tell her who had died. Clark also was going to be affected by this. They had grown strong together and his teenage son had formed a strong bond with their rookie.

But soon he heard someone from behind him. He turned to see Troy. "SIU came here to talk to Andrew again and talk to Holleran again." Ed nodded knowing that they would want to talk to Andrew as he had been with Sam when he was shot.

"How is he?" Ed muttered not looking at Troy as he already guessed what Andrew was feeling. He was blaming himself like he knew Andrew was. The young officer had only been in the SRU for a few months, three less than Sam and now he was dealing with the worst pain. He was blaming himself for the death of a friend.

Troy just sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't know, he is blaming himself I guess. He isn't talking to me." Ed looked at Troy and saw that he was as broken as the rest of them. It was going to take time to get over this. And for a few of them they knew that they weren't going to get over it at all.

As the got into the locker room and stopped in shock in what they saw, Sam's locker was open. Ed made his way to Sam looked and looked inside to see it fully cleared out. Nothing remained in the locker and it looked like it was like all the other empty lockers however all the trays had been pulled out and left on the floor.

"Who…?" Ed growled but Troy looked as shocked as he was felt but now he just felt anger. Someone had emptied Sam's locker with anyone knowing.

Ed had quickly phoned Greg and told him what he had found. Greg sounded as angry as Ed felt; he told Ed that he was on his way back to the station with everyone else. The General hadn't come to see them; Greg had told him and also mentioned that Sam's Uncle Ben had come to speak to them. Telling them that the military are dealing with the investigation and if they needed anything they were to call him.

However this didn't sit right with Ed, SIU had come to speak to Andrew about the shooting but if they military had taken over the investigation when why would Andrew need to be questioned about it again when they had gotten a statement before? As Ed put his phone down, he looked confusedly at Troy.

"What did the SIU guys look like?" Ed asked Troy who looked confusedly at Ed.

"Why?" He asked, not understanding what Ed meant about asking what the SIU agents looked like. As he hadn't heard Greg on the phone he hadn't heard that the SIU weren't in control of the investigation.

"Because the SIU aren't running the investigation, the military are. Did they come in here at all?" Ed asked moving closer to Troy, it was then that Troy placed everything together in his mind and then he sighed and looked back towards the gym.

"Andrew was in here and they said that if he was more comfortable in here they would talk in here. Then Andrew came out with one of them saying that the other was just finishing his notes. He was gone for over five minutes." With this Ed headed towards Winnie's desk as Team One came into the Barn.

"Winnie I need to see the CCTV tape of when the SIU agents came in?" Ed said going round to see the screen, Winnie nodded but was confused. She didn't understand what was going on but she did what Ed asked.

Ed watched as two men in suits came into the building and then went to the locker room. But then as one came out with Andrew and started to talk to Scott when the other came out with a bag. Ed knew that it was Sam's bag as soon as he saw it.

"Who the hell are they?" Spike shouted seeing the video but his question was answered not by Greg. But by a Commander Holleran.

"They are members of JTF2." Everyone turned to look at him as he stood behind them. "They are investigating the shooting of Sam. But they are also are investigating some missing intelligence."

That made everyone freeze, "Let's go in the briefing room and you can explain." Greg said knowing that everyone would want to know what the hell was going on. Two JFT2 members had come into the station to talk to Andrew and clean Sam's locker out.

Everyone entered the room and the commander being the last to come in quickly locked the room. Standing in front of three of his teams he sighed knowing that this was going to hurt them. They were already grieving the loss of a good officer and learning the horrible news would hurt them more.

"Explain." Ed growled standing near the windows, as the seats where taken by members of both Team Four and Three. Team One stood grouped together except Ed.

"JTF2 reported that a file had gone missing from the intelligence unit last week. A mission that Sam was part of, they believe that someone took the file because of a leak that was reported. There are rumours that each member of Sam's unit for that mission had gone missing." This news made everyone gasp.

"What has Captain Blain said?" Lou asked breaking the silence that had followed Holleran's statement.

"Captain Blain is running the investigation. He will keep us informed, but they are worried about the information on that mission falling into the wrong hands. However the search of Sam's locker hasn't found it." Ed just shook his head. The letter, but he wasn't going to mention that to Holleran. If Sam was hiding it then Sam didn't trust the military then he wasn't going to break that.

"His personal belongings will be returned to his parents. Until the investigation is over, there wouldn't be a funeral or anything like that until they can find the information or they find the shooter." That made everyone grasp, and annoyed them. "I am sorry." Holleran finished and then left the room. Knowing that he couldn't tell them anymore, not without telling them thing that he couldn't tell them without breaking the rules.

After that Team Four left the Barn to go home, Scott and Troy both mentioned that they were going to keep an eye on Andrew. Holleran had also told Team One to go home, that he would call in Team Five to start their shift early. And told them that he was taking Team One off work for the rest of the week.

Lou and Spike had quickly left, both heading to Lou's place. Jules had gone with them but she wanted to be alone so they dropped her off on the way. Greg just sat in the briefing room looking at the text from the call looking for anything that he had gotten wrong but it just left it on the desk and looked out on the city. _'How did this day go so wrong?'_ He thought.

Ed had gone straight to the gun range to shoot something that didn't mean killing someone or losing his job. He sent round after round down the barrel into the paper target until it fell to the floor. He had so much anger for the shooter but also for the military. Didn't Sam deserve to rest in peace? However because of their missing information they weren't releasing his body until they found it. Whatever this information was, Ed didn't care. His friend needed peace as he didn't have a lot of it in life.

Wordy headed to the locker room and watched the others leave. Finally he opened his locker, he slowly got changed. As he pulled on his shirt he felt something inside his pocket. He pulled out a small memory stick wrapped in a small piece of paper. He looked around, he didn't know why but he just felt like he needed too. The note only read:

 _Keep this safe. Sam._

Wordy was shocked at first, why had Sam given this to him? He also thought that this might be the thing the JTF2 guys were looking for. But for some reason and like Holleran had said, they had a mole so that was the reason that Sam hadn't trusted the military.

It made him smile to think that Sam trusted him with it, that he trusted him to keep the memory stick safe for him. And Wordy didn't care if this wasn't meant to ever look on it because whatever it was had cost Sam his life. A life that was cut too short.

Pocketing the memory stick back in his pocket he picked up his bag. "Don't worry Sam its safe." Wordy muttered leaving the Barn to his car. Leaving the note that Sam had written stuck next to the picture of the two of them at the team picnic drinking a beer together.

To Be Continued…


End file.
